


In the Middle of the Night

by IsaOrganaSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaOrganaSolo/pseuds/IsaOrganaSolo
Summary: This can be a sequel of Some Normal Day on Base... Fluff - Han/Leia





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my second fanfic! This can be a sequel of Some Normal Day on Base... Read to find out! Review is always welcome!

Leia was sleeping when a small noise woke her. Rising abruptly, she looked around the dark room. She could not see much, so she went to the door, where she could turn on the lights and see what was happening. Nothing seemed strange, and she did not have a bad feeling.  
Han was out that week, on a mission out of the planet, nothing out of the ordinary for him, with his sporadic outings. Of course it wasn't good to be apart, but over time they managed to get used to it and live with it. Chewie had gone with him, but when he returned, he would spend some time with his family in Kashyyyk.  
Arriving near the door, she turned on the lights. Anything. Looking around the room, everything was in its place, in the most perfect peace. Then she would open the door to see if she could find the source of the strange noise.  
She noticed something more in the room. But nothing out of the ordinary. There he was, her husband leaning against the wall in his typical pose and his crooked smile on his face.  
"Miss me, Your Highness?"  
Before he could finish his sentence, he soon felt his wife's arms around him, and his lips on hers.  
"I thought there was someone home!"  
"And there are!"  
He was soon rewarded with a slap on the arm.  
"Whoa, Leia, I just wanted it to be a surprise!"  
"A big surprise," replied Leia, smiling.  
Before she could tell, she was in his arms, being carried on her lap to her room. With the difference of height between them, for Han it was very easy to make movements like this, and already had become something quite common between the two of them. But she was always surprised.  
"Put me down!" She said laughing  
"Have not you gotten used to it yet, Leia?" replied, with his smile of admiration to his little princess.  
In her bedroom, she was gently placed on the bed, but when Han jumped on the bed next to Leia, his long legs bumped into his mute bedside table, which made the drawer open and papers tumble from inside.  
"Sith!" Han swore high  
Beside him, Leia was laughing, already heading for the papers to help him organize. That was when she saw a different leaf in the middle of the others, more colorful, looking like a photo. One thing she had not seen for years.  
"You kept it all these years?" Leia spoke in astonishment, staring at Han, who gave her a rather shocked look.he paper found was old, with a picture of both, showing bets of when they would be together. Several memories invaded Leia's mind from earlier times in Hoth's former rebel base.  
Leia thought all the posters like this had been lost in the invasion of Hoth's rebel base, including what she kept in the back of her office drawer.  
Han's face was red, and he was smiling sheepishly, as if someone had discovered his greatest secret.  
"I could not resist, I always knew what you felt for me" Han said smiling, emerging from his shock  
"I guess I just did not want to admit that I might be involved with someone back then ..." Leia said with an embarrassed smile.  
"And I always knew that one day you would admit, the scoundrel that you had fallen in love with"  
"My scoudrel," he said with a smile on his face.  
"Come on." Han was reaching out for her to join him in bed.  
Leia snuggled closer to Han, missing the comfort she felt near him.  
"Any regrets from that time, Han?" He said raising his head toward Han's eyes.  
"No, I was having a good time pissing you off," Han replied with a laugh, then another slap in the face that night, accompanied by a yawn of the small figure at his side.  
"I think it's time to sleep, Your Highness ..."  
"Yes ..." Leia said closing her eyes, her head resting on Han's chest.  
"I love you ."  
"I know." Her eyes were already closed.  
Somewhere, in the big galaxy they were in, another couple had just found each other, and slept together, hugging each other, amidst the trees of the Wookiee's planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
